muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppets in the Goodnights
Goodnights Is there any source for using the word "goodnights"? It's always bothered me. -- Danny (talk) 19:49, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :They don't even use the phrase in the scenes (it's generally "So we come to the end.... we'll see you next time on The Muppet Show). I'd suggest moving this to "Muppets in Muppet Show Closings" or something along those lines. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::I checked the history, and this was started by Shane, so it's safe to assume he had no source, and we should move this to whatever functions best as an article title. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::What do you think would be a good title? "Muppets in Muppet Show Closings" is really clunky. I actually wouldn't mind deleting this article completely; it's not particularly informative, and it feels like a list for list's sake. -- Danny (talk) 18:34, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can't think of a better title. I'd be fine with deleting it. It's not an interesting read, and pretty repetitive (Kermit's in every closing, Fozzie, Gonzo, and Piggy in most of them, and so on). If people think the information is vital enough, I'd actually rather see it added to the individual episode pages only. It still seems like clutter, but it would be less bothersome than when it's all massed together. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:02, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::This page has been stalled for over two weeks, and only Danny and I have discussed it, so with a consensus of two, I'm deleting it. I'm parking the info below in the event anyone can find something interesting to do with it. I've removed links to it from articles, and I'd suggest "closing" or even "Curtain call" would be better and more accurate ways to refer to these bits, rather than "goodnights." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:22, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with the deletion of this list, but I have definitely found myself wondering what to call this section of the show in various other articles. Can we come to an agreement on a naming convention? "Curtain Call" doesn't seem right, but I could get behind "closing." Any other suggestions? I just want us to be able to be consistent. And once we agree on a name, we can create a page for this piece of the show, if only to define it and highlight any interesting departures from usual procedure. -- Peter (talk) 15:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think Closing or Closing Curtain work. —Scott (talk) 05:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Pilots *The Muppets Valentine Show: Wally, Kermit, Brewster, Ernie, Bert, Rowlf, Rufus, Droop *The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence: Nigel, Sam, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Envy, Vanity, Rage, Avarice, Gluttony, Lust, Leafy Green Vegatables, Droop, Female Whatnot and the Blue Frackle Season One *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse: Kermit and the Juliet Prowse Muppet *Episode 102: Connie Stevens: Kermit and the Connie Stevens Muppet *Episode 103: Joel Grey: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Wayne, Wanda, a banana and Beautiful Day Monster *Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi: Kermit, Robot Kermit, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Fozzie, Wayne, Hilda and a Muppet beach ball *Episode 105: Rita Moreno: Kermit, Muppy, Fozzie, Piggy, Wanda, Animal and Rita's Dancing partner *Episode 106: Jim Nabors: Kermit, Scooter, Fozzie, Animal, Piggy, Gonzo and Wanda *Episode 107: Florence Henderson: Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy, Muppy, Baby Koozebanian Creatures and The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers *Episode 108: Paul Williams: Kermit, Thog, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Wanda, Piggy, Fozzie, Scooter and a Paul Williams Muppet *Episode 109: Charles Aznavour: Kermit, Fozzie, French Bread, Piggy, Hilda, Fozzie and Gonzo *Episode 110: Harvey Korman: Kermit, Piggy, Hilda, Muppy, Fozzie, T.R. and two chickens *Episode 111: Lena Horne: Kermit, Piggy, Hilda, Gonzo, Animal, Fozzie, Muppy and Wanda *Episode 112: Peter Ustinov: Kermit, The Hatrack, Fozzie, Gonzo, Sam the Eagle, Piggy, Hilda, Scooter, Cynthia Birdley and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth: Kermit, Fozzie, George the Janitor, Hilda, Gonzo, Piggy and two pigs *Episode 114: Sandy Duncan: Kermit, Fozzie, Sweetums, Rowlf the Dog, Gonzo and Hilda *Episode 115: Candice Bergen: Fozzie, Kermit, Green Frackle, Gonzo, Piggy, Scooter and Hilda *Episode 116: Avery Schreiber: Kermit, Piggy, Hilda, Fozzie, Bunsen and Shakey Sanchez *Episode 117: Ben Vereen: Kermit, Fozzie, Crazy Harry, Hilda, Scooter, Droop and the Fish-like Fazoob *Episode 118: Phyllis Diller: Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy, Scooter, Floyd, Zoot, Hilda and Iggy Wiggy *Episode 119: Vincent Price: Kermit, Uncle Deadly, Fozzie, Gonzo, two Frackles, Triple-Header, two ghosts and bats *Episode 120: Valerie Harper: Kermit, Statler, Fozzie, George, Gonzo, Hilda and Scooter *Episode 121: Twiggy: Kermit, Uncle Deadly, Fozzie, Hilda, Gonzo, The Queen and King Rupert the Second *Episode 122: Ethel Merman: Kermit, Piggy, Uncle Deadly, Fozzie, Hilda, Floyd, Scooter and the Two-Headed Singer *Episode 123: Kaye Ballard: Kermit, Zoot, Floyd, Animal, Piggy, Trumpet Girl, George, Hilda, Gonzo and Scooter *Episode 124: Mummenschanz: Kermit, Piggy, Gonzo, Floyd, Scooter, George and Hilda Season Two *Episode 201: Don Knotts: Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, Floyd and Zoot *Episode 202: Zero Mostel: Kermit, Sam, Blue Frackle, Mean Mama, Fozzie, Scooter and The Queen *Episode 203: Milton Berle: Kermit, Fozzie, Link, Gonzo, Zelda Rose and Beautiful Day Monster *Episode 204: Rich Little: Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Mildred and Mean Mama *Episode 205: Judy Collins: Kermit, Scooter, Fozzie, J.P. Grosse, Brown Bat and Harold the Woodpecker *Episode 206: Nancy Walker: Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy, Scooter and Luncheon Counter Monster *Episode 207: Edgar Bergen: Kermit, Fozzie, Chucky, Gonzo, Scooter, Uncle Deadly and a chicken *Episode 208: Steve Martin: Kermit, Jerry, Lou, Bubba, Gramps, Lubbock Lou, Scooter, Fozzie, Gonzo and Mary Lousie *Episode 209: Madeline Kahn: Kermit, Gonzo, Scooter, Fozzie and the Swedish Chef *Episode 210: George Burns: Kermit, Piggy, Gonzo, Fleet Scribbler, Miss Mousey and Scooter *Episode 211: Dom DeLuise: Kermit, Piggy, Gonzo, Floyd, Scooter and the Flower Delivery Guy *Episode 212: Bernadette Peters: Kermit, Robin, Gonzo, Piggy, Miss Mousey and Lou *Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev: Kermit, Sam, Piggy, Gonzo and Mahna Mahna *Episode 214: Elton John: Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, Afghan Hound, a pig, Annie Sue, Piggy and Floyd *Episode 215: Lou Rawls: Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, Piggy and two Sleeze Brothers *Episode 216: Cleo Laine: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, the Swedish Chef and Blue Frackle *Episode 217: Julie Andrews: Kermit, Fozzie, Goat, Flying Zucinni Brothers, Afghan hound and a pig *Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan: Kermit, Scooter, Fozzie, Gonzo, and J.P. Grosse *Episode 219: Peter Sellers: Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, 2 Gypsies, Beaker, Quongo and Link *Episode 220: Petula Clark: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Mickey Moose and Droop *Episode 221: Bob Hope: Kermit, Japanese Poll-Vaulters, Flying Zuchinni Brothers, Animal, Floyd and a rabbit *Episode 222: Teresa Brewer: Kermit, Blue Hand, Piggy, Fozzie, Scooter and Gonzo *Episode 223: John Cleese: Kermit, Eric the Parrot, Blue Frackle, Luncheon Counter Monster, a chicken and 3 pigs *Episode 224: Cloris Leachman: Kermit, Kermit the Pig, pigs and Gonzo Season Three *Episode 301: Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge: Kermit, Scooter, Piggy, Gonzo, 2 chickens and 2 Spanish musicians *Episode 302: Leo Sayer: Kermit, Piggy, Annie Sue, Fozzie, Billy the Bear, Harrison Fox and the beaver *Episode 303: Roy Clark: Kermit, Fozzie, the singing firemen, T.R., the goat, a chicken and Harrison Fox *Episode 304: Gilda Radner: Kermit, Piggy, Bunsen, Beaker, Dr. Strangepork, an Eskimo pig, Winky Pinkerton, Uncle Deadly, The Witch Doctor and the Carrot *Episode 305: Pearl Bailey: Kermit, Cow, Jester, Gonzo, Fozzie, Floyd and Janice *Episode 306: Jean Stapleton: Kermit, Crazy Harry, Annie Sue, Fozzie, Gonzo and the pig photographer *Episode 307: Alice Cooper: Kermit, Gonzo, Sweetums, Mean Mama, a Mutation, Timmy Monster, Chopped Liver, Silver Beak and the Vile Bunch guitarist *Episode 308: Loretta Lynn: Kermit, Scooter, Lou, Zeke, 2 Arabs, train conductor #1, Baskerville, Gonzo, Fozzie, Bubba, a baby and train conductor #2 *Episode 309: Liberace: Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie, Scooter, Winky Pinkerton, Whaddayasay Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ohreally Bird, Righton Bird *Episode 310: Marisa Berenson: Kermit, Piggy, Lew Zealand, Gonzo, Annie Sue, 2 frogs and a Russian pig *Episode 311: Raquel Welch: Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy, Scooter, Gonzo, Winky Pinkerton and Quongo *Episode 312: James Coco: Kermit, short people, Scooter, Fozzie, a Gills Brother, a showgirl, Robin and a male dancer *Episode 313: Helen Reddy: Kermit, Annie Sue, Sopwith the Camel, Arab, Beaureguard, soundman, Fozzie and a French pig *Episode 314: Harry Belafonte: Kermit, African Masks, Fozzie, Rowlf, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, a pig, Eric the Parrot, Animal, Gonzo and Beaureguard *Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren: Kermit, Doglion, Link, Fozzie, Les, Ley, Warren, Lesley & Warren and a nightclub patron *Episode 316: Danny Kaye: Kermit, Statler, Waldorf, Droop, Annie Sue, Mary Louise, Piggy, Zuchinni Brothers and Beaureguard *Episode 317: Spike Milligan: Kermit, Sam, Gramps, Bubba, Baskerville, Mahna Mahna, Frank Oz Muppet, hula girl, 2 Chinese men, 2 Russian pigs, Gramps, Lubbock Lou, Shakey Sanchez, the witch doctor and a rat *Episode 318: Leslie Uggams: Kermit, Big Bird, Harold the Woodpecker, Gonzo, Lew Zealand, Fozzie, Camilla, a chicken and a little bird *Episode 319: Elke Sommer: Kermit, Beaker, Piggy, Beauregard, Lewis Kazagger, 2 Egyptian handmaidens and an Egyptian rower *Episode 320: Sylvester Stallone: Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf, Wayne, Gonzo, 2 whatnots and the punching bag *Episode 321: Roger Miller: Kermit (as a chicken), Gonzo, Fozzie (as a chicken), Floyd (as a chicken), Piggy (as a chicken), Scooter (as a chicken), Robin (as a chick) and 2 chickens *Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans: Kermit, Scooter, Muppy, Zeke, Beaureguard, cows, cowboys and Old Skyball Paint *Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave: Kermit, Lew Zealand, Lewis Kazagger, Merry Men, Scooter, Gonzo, Pig Knights, Fozzie, Piggy and Beauregard *Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd: Kermit, a badger, Beauregard, Robin, Fozzie, Scooter, Rowlf and Gonzo Season Four *Episode 401: John Denver: Kermit, Baskerville, Muppy, Wolfhound, Afghan Hound and four kids *Episode 402: Crystal Gayle: Kermit, Scooter, Link, Piggy, Gonzo, Beaureguard and the prairie dogs *Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell: Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, chickens and Gonzo *Episode 404: Dyan Cannon: Kermit, Piggy, Foo-Foo, Janice and dogs *Episode 406: Linda Lavin: Kermit, Piggy, Muppy, Fozzie, Scooter, Gonzo *Episode 407: Dudley Moore: Kermit, M.A.M.M.A., Fozzie, Scooter, Gonzo, Bunsen and two rats *Episode 408: Arlo Guthrie: Kermit, Granny, 2 babies, guitarist, The Swedish Chef, Piggy, Gonzo, Rowlf, Robin, a chicken and the turkey *Episode 409: Beverly Sills: Kermit, Piggy, Dr. Strangepork, the pigs and Gonzo *Episode 410: Kenny Rogers: Kermit, Arabs, Sopwith the Camel, Lou, Piggy, Gonzo, a cowboy, Scooter and the Gambler *Episode 411: Lola Falana: Kermit, Gonzo, Scooter, Piggy, Fozzie, Camilla and Lew Zealand *Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie: Kermit, Fozzie, Beauregard, Sopwith the Camel, Scooter, the sultan and two harem girls *Episode 414: Liza Minnelli: Kermit, Janice, Dr. Strangepork, Fozzie, a Muppet Troll, a Mutation, Gonzo and Scooter *Episode 415: Anne Murray: Kermit, Fozzie, Dodo, Bunsen, Angus McGrergor and 2 biker pigs *Episode 416: Jonathan Winters: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Gypsy Lady, Patty Saverne, a penguin, a sheep and an alien *Episode 417: Star Wars: Kermit, Luke Skywalker, CP30, R2D2, Chewbacca, Piggy, Link, Dr. Strangepork, Gonzo, Male Koozebanian Creature and Female Koozebanian Creature *Episode 418: Christopher Reeve: Kermit, Piggy, Rizzo, rats, Link, Beauregard, a crocodile and Scooter *Episode 419: Lynda Carter: Kermit, Scooter, Piggy, Gonzo, Gaffer, Rizzo, a sheep, Dr. Strangepork, Fozzie, Lew Zealand and Link *Episode 420: Alan Arkin: Kermit, Fozzie, Bunsen, Beaker and several rabbits *Episode 421: Doug Henning: Kermit, Fozzie, Robin and several rabbits *Episode 422: Andy Williams: Kermit, cheeses, Rizzo, Gonzo and a rat *Episode 423: Carol Channing: Kermit, Piggy, Rizzo, Annie Sue, Link and a male pig *Episode 424: Diana Ross: Kermit, Scooter, Fozzie, Gonzo, Piggy, Annie Sue, a band member, a girl, a parrot and a penguin Season Five *Episode 501: Gene Kelly: Kermit, Scooter, Piggy, Rizzo, Beaureguard, a penguin and a baby seal *Episode 502: Loretta Swit: Kermit, Piggy, Link, Dr. Strangepork, Gonzo, Scooter, Fozzie, Rizzo, Beauregard, a chicken and a weasel *Episode 503: Joan Baez: Kermit, Rizzo, rats, Beauregard, Piggy and Annie Sue *Episode 504: Shirley Bassey: Kermit, Bruno, Scooter, Fozzie, Gonzo, Link and three criminal pigs *Episode 505: James Coburn: Kermit, Animal, Gonzo, Japanese girls, Camilla, Rizzo and a bar patron *Episode 506: Brooke Shields: Kermit, Piggy, Link, Fozzie, Gonzo, Duchess, Humpty Dumpty, White Rabbit, baby pig and two card soldiers *Episode 508: Señor Wences: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, clown puppet, Beaureguard, Rizzo, Lew Zealand, Scooter, Janice and Floyd *Episode 509: Debbie Harry: Kermit, Mrs. Appleby, Robin, Frog Scouts and three punk band members *Episode 511: Paul Simon: Kermit, chickens, Gonzo, Baby Asparaguses, Scooter, a baby and two girls *Episode 512: Melissa Manchester: Kermit, Annie Sue, bull, skiers and two Mutations *Episode 513: Tony Randall: Kermit, Piggy, Scooter, Rizzo, Gonzo, three football players and a cheerleader *Episode 514: Mac Davis: Kermit, Bunsen, Piggy and Beakers *Episode 515: Carol Burnett: Kermit, Bunsen, Gonzo, Robot Dancers, Zelda Rose, English gent, two parrots, two penguins and two babies *Episode 516: Gladys Knight: Kermit, the grapes, Annie Sue, Gonzo, Scooter, Swedish Chef and a male pig *Episode 517: Hal Linden: Kermit, Fozzie, Statler, Waldorf, Gonzo, Janice, Rizzo, a penguin, Robin and 2 chickens *Episode 518: Marty Feldman: Kermit, Cookie Monster, Arab Policeman, baby bear, Ali Baba, Goldilocks, Gonzo, Scooter and three frogs *Episode 519: Chris Langham: Kermit, Scooter, Gonzo, 2 penguins, 3 hula girl pigs, Rizzo and Melissa *Episode 520: Wally Boag: Kermit, Rizzo, Gonzo, Annie Sue, a cowboy, Scooter and Fozzie *Episode 521: Johnny Cash: Kermit, Jerry, Zeke, Bubba, Gramps, Rowlf, 2 chickens, bearded man, Big Tiny Tall Saddle, Piggy and Rizzo *Episode 522: Buddy Rich: Kermit, Piggy, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Annie Sue, Scooter and Rizzo *Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt: Kermit, Piggy (in the trunk), Gonzo, Beaureguard, Zeke, Baskerville, Annie Sue, Rizzo, Benny and a girl *Episode 524: Roger Moore: Kermit, Luncheon Counter Monster, Male Koozebanian Creature, Dark Green Frackle, Koozebanian Phoob, Shakey Sanchez, Beakie, a Snowth and two crocodiles